


Kingdom Come

by deukaenology (Deukaenology)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot of angst I guess?, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, As I Asked For After The Eclipse Photo Teaser, But It Wasn't Much, Did I mention Siyeon had a sword?, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Finally Get To Write About My OTP Yay, I wish I could write fluff, Love Triangles, Mention of the Enemies Part, Oh I Finally Do A Love Triangles, Queen - Freeform, assasin, but it's still angst, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaenology/pseuds/deukaenology
Summary: Siyeon's death meant joy to everyone.And obviously, Siyeon didn't want to be dead.But if it was dying in Minji's arm, then maybe, death wouldn't sound that horrible, after all.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 13





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back to my old writing days, with several plots running wildly through my mind.
> 
> Which was fun. Writing several different things in different categories was absolutely fun. And yeah, welcome to my first Singji baby, which I was longing for giving birth to it. I guess this baby would be around 2 to 3 chapters at most, but considering my terrible calculation regarding chapter length, maybe I'll just go with whatever I have LOL.
> 
> So the same things: Please excuse my grammar and vocab errors, especially for this one, 'cause I haven't read that much about this timeline to get used to word use and stuffs. And the characters will be OOC from their real life personalities, of course, so if you're looking for something similar to the girls in real life, I would kindly suggest you read another piece. 'Waves' of Boxx, for example LOL
> 
> Meanwhile, I hoped you enjoy my first official Singji child.

Siyeon looked to her feet. The blurry surroundings finally came back to normal. Or to be exact, after being too focused on the earlier fight, her brain was able to process things normally. A few seconds of dead silence. A few gasps in disbelief. A lot of gasps in fear.

And a nearly dead man shaking under her feet. No one could save him from the grip of Thanatos, that was for sure. His neck artery was cut. And even if the wound hadn’t been that severe, still, he wouldn’t have been saved. How could he be, or more specifically, who could save him from dying of blood loss, if no one, including his own men, was too shock to even move a single finger?

But Siyeon couldn’t blame them. Even her sane mind agreed that this was crazy. A fight between a veteran general, a fighter who had won thousand times against that gamble with Death, and a young, slim, and unexperienced woman, who had just been crowned as Queen of a small and weak nation that hadn’t been fully recovered from that newly ended civil war? Anyone would have guessed the final result.

And here they were. Witnessed the result they’d never expected in disbelief, shock, and terror.

“Your general…”

Siyeon started, her tone wasn’t high, in terms of both pitch and volume. But no one could mishear her. The noise of that fierce battle between two armies seemed to have stuck somewhere in the past, now replaced by the unbelievingly dead silence covering the whole crowd.

“… is dead.”

His lifeless body stopped shaking. Forever. As an obvious proof for what she’d just announced.

“Anyone want to suffer the same fate?”

The air around Siyeon shifted. Her men fighting spirit was lifted, while doubts and uncertainties were visibly seen among her enemy’s army. They were looking at their leader’s dead body, then looked at her. And she was ready for that. She returned their questioning looks with her icy firm eyes. Surrender, or die. She wasn’t the soft type that would allow any other choice in between obeying her or death.

A loud crank. Then another crank. Then another, and another, and another. The sound of metal shields, gladiuses, and spathae crashing on the ground echoed non-stop. The men behind her back were roaring in victory.

Siyeon’s lips curled up, arm lowered the deathly weapon, back straightened with pride.

With an unnoticeably emotionless in her beautiful eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

The party was wild. And it looked fun, too. Siyeon’s victory against the enemy’s strongest leader had minimised the casualty to the least. Not too many families losing their beloved. Not too many tears had fallen. Not too many bloods had been shed. A war ended in one single battle was the best outcome she could have hoped for.

But she was in no mood to join her men for that, even though she knew she should. After all, emotional connection with her followers guaranteed their loyalty. So she just stayed there in the beginning, grinned along with a few congrats, drank some beers to not kill the party spirits, patiently waited for Handong to come, and gave her an official excuse to leave the party without being questioned.

Siyeon was never a crowd lover. She was more into silence, which at least, could give her the temporary peace she was longing for.

But…

“Clothes. Off. Now.”

Was the first thing welcomed Siyeon when she was back to her private tent. Still bending, the queen looked up with obvious amusement. She hadn’t got used to this, and she didn’t really have any intention to, but if it was seeing this woman, with the smoothest hair river in the world, her fine body in a white maid dress, arms crossing with a stern face after each and every battle, she might give it a second thought.

Someday. Some other day.

“Shouldn’t you greet me first?” She did her best to not smiling. “That could grand you a trip to execution for being disrespectful someday, you know?”

“Someday, not today.” Calmly retorting, the woman refused to back down, her fierce eyes scanned from the top of Siyeon’s head way down to her toe, just like a hunting predator. “Even if it’s today, that can wait until I fix up all those wounds of yours, your Majesty. Now, clothes off.”

Siyeon couldn’t disobey those words. And Siyeon couldn’t hold her smile back anymore.

“Is it the wounds you want to treat…”

The queen slowly untied her armour’s strings, lifted the metal piece up, and lazily unbuttoned her shirt.

“Or is it my body you want to see?”

The maid suddenly averted her eyes, gaze aiming at anywhere but Siyeon’s half-revealed collar bone. She kept her face neutral, but her pink cheeks were definitely betraying her efforts of hiding anything she wanted to hide.

“How about both?”

To Siyeon’s surprise, she finally looked at her, then mumbled, clear brown eyes unfazed, while face reddened, hard. But the shyness didn’t last long. Not until her gaze landed on Siyeon’s newest cuts on her left arm, right shoulder, and abdomen. And those numerous bruises, yellow and black. And those healed scars, pink and faded.

A string of lament flashed in those pupils. Her sharp and feisty cover was gone in a single heartbeat, left behind nothing but gentle and genuine care.

Swallowing down the newly formed lump, for God knew why, Siyeon finally stopped teasing the poor woman in front of her. Instead, she slowly sat down, let the maid freely use a hot towel to clean up her dusted, blooded and sweated skin, relax her tensed muscles, and loosen her exhausted nerves.

Silence embraced the room. Only the sound of water splashing casually interrupted. Neither said a word. And neither felt like there was anything wrong.

“Is it hurt?”

Strange, the queen couldn’t help but wondering.

“No.”

Since when had she been enjoying someone by her side like this? Since when hadn’t she wanted to be left alone in peace?

“Tell me if you’re hurt.”

But again, she didn’t think she could resist her company.

“I shall.”

Being with her was partly like being in silence. Peaceful, relaxed, but not so…

Lonely?

“Why weren’t you back earlier?” Carefully bandaging her abdomen, the maid’s eyebrows furrowed in both worry and frustration. “Some of these’ve started to be purulent already…”

Siyeon hesitated for a second, before…

“I need their trust. I also need their loyalty.”

She simply explained. The maid would understand anyway. Of course, she wasn’t one of the players in this game of throne, but she definitely was smart enough to understand. There were connections and bonds to maintain. There were wounds must not be revealed. There were weaknesses must be well-hidden. Being strong, feisty, unexpectable, and merciless were the things keeping her head remain safely above her neck, as long as she stayed in the game.

And those were even more important for a young dictator who had kidnapped her father’s younger sister, threatened her own cousin, and unofficially snatched the right to control the national army. A dictator who had shown no mercy by executing her deceased father’s loyal consultant, betrayed and denied his appeared-to-be-dedicated assistances, right after she was able to steadily sit on the golden throne.

A dictator ruling her nation by nothing but fear. A dictator hadn’t been able to gain the trust from her own men and citizens.

A dictator like her. Lee Siyeon. The unacknowledged queen of the Sebet Kingdom.

“Then at least, stop locking me behind those bars whenever you’re out in the battle.”

Siyeon opened her eyes. The maid’s unrealistically beautiful face looked calm, but she was avoiding her gaze. And the warm fingers on her skin trembled, too. Very slightly, but Siyeon was damn sure they were. She just wasn’t sure it was because of annoyance, or fear, or both.

But she knew this woman was restraining herself. Again. To not pushing Siyeon to her limit. And to not putting more pressure on her already overloaded with duties and responsibilities shoulders.

Such gentle consideration was so distinctive of her.

“Minji, look at me.”

And so she did. With those beautiful brown maze Siyeon wished she could be lost in there forever.

A moment of silence. A moment of understanding. A moment of closing the distance, before two pairs of lips finally found their peers. Siyeon didn’t know who started the kiss first. It might be her. It might be Minji. But she didn’t really care. She just wanted to cherish this moment, this soft yet demanding touch, a strangely simple action that could ease both Siyeon’s nerves and Minji’s worries, a little bit longer.

Then it stopped. Siyeon, although reluctant, decided to break out. After all, Minji’s kiss was just one of the things Siyeon wanted to enjoy forever, but she knew that wish was impossible to be granted.

For now, at least, she could look at her in the eyes. And allow herself to get lost in those warm brown oceans, without worrying about getting out of it.

“I can’t keep an assassin assigned to assassinate me behind my back when I’m in between the line of life and death, can I?”

Her gentle mumble made the maid’s eyes narrow. There was quite a lot of things running through her mind, Siyeon reckoned, but maybe, they were mainly about that single moment.

The moment when her cover was blown up. Which was also the first time they’d slept with each other in her beloved bedroom.

“Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.” Proving that she wasn’t wrong, Minji calmly repeated, but her cheeks were dyed in a familiar pink shade. “Your words. Not mine.”

“Yeah, I know what I said.” Resting her forehead on hers, Siyeon could smell the floral breath of the maid on her lips. “But not that close, of course.”

“You still don’t trust me?”

“Technically, I trust no one.” The queen frankly admitted. “You’re no exception, unfortunately.”

This time, Minji didn’t say a word. Although sighing heavily, she gave Siyeon’s lips another peck before stretching her arm to pull the queen into an embrace. Exactly what she had been needing for. So at the moment Minji’s arm welcomed her back, her body immediately relaxed, and she couldn’t help but burying her shoulder-length blonde hair into the crook of the maid’s neck, inhaled in her distinctive earthy scent of mint and floral. So relaxing. And so good at reminding her of those rarely good moments she’d had during her whole living life.

Like when Minji kept interrupting her study sessions, insisting that she needed to rest.

Like when Minji was the only one out there looking for her, when she decided to hide from all the pressure of being the most promising candidate to inherit the throne.

Like when Minji was there, did nothing but holding her firmly in her hand, without saying any preaching words.

Like when she started to wonder, had all of those truly been a mere act?

Or like when Minji was lying on top of her, heavily panted after giving in to her inner desire, her lidded eyes widen in bewilderment when Siyeon accidentally blurted out in a foggy mind after that hell of a wild climax.

_“You have a really strange way of assassinating people, my dear Minji.” Siyeon’s voice was even huskier than usual. “But if this is your way of approach, then I really don’t mind being assassinated more than just once.”_

The queen couldn’t hold her chuckle. Being an assassin meant this woman knew how to control her facial expression. Her shocking state, therefore, became tenth times more amusing, and it was something Siyeon, until now, couldn’t stop laughing when thinking about.

“Are you…?”

The current Minji reluctantly asked. Seemed like she wanted to know the answer, but not really. And she painfully groaned, when received a nod as an unwanted response.

“Can you please, forget that embarrassing time of mine?”

“Of course.”

Siyeon didn’t need to look up to know her elegant eyebrows were frowning.

“You won’t actually forget it, will you?”

“Of course not.”

The maid gave out another sigh. She knew too well how stubborn her queen could be. Besides, she should have known that she couldn’t blame Siyeon for it. Nice things were hard to forget. Such as Minji’s shocking state. Or Minji’s blushing face, when Siyeon told her the second reason why despite knowing her assassin identity, she still kept her by her side.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, that was true.

“But you know what?”

She lazily asked, enjoying the vibrating sensation coming from the maid’s throat when she slightly hummed.

“Yeah?”

And leaned back a bit. Just enough to stay in her arm, yet still be able to look at her face, thumb gently stroked the smooth skin underneath, and muttered.

“I still like this beautiful face of yours more than anything else.”

Called her a sucker for aesthetical beauty, but who could lay a finger to harm such a pretty face?

Unexpectedly, the maid didn’t blush. Or the blush didn’t last too long, to be exact. The storm swirling in her pupils was complicated, and Siyeon, despite having mastered the art of reading people, couldn’t really figure out what this woman was having in mind.

Or maybe she did. She just didn’t want to acknowledge that she did. As if the question wouldn’t arise, if she could ignore it long enough.

Which wasn’t the case this time.

“Will you ever stop…” Minji looked at her in the eyes. “… Your Majesty?”

A long moment of silence dropped between them.

“I don’t know.” Siyeon slightly shook her head. “I might never stop.”

Minji nodded. She must have known the answer way before Siyeon could admit out loud.

“And if I don’t stop…” The young queen finally crossed the line she’d been hesitating to since forever. “Will you ever kill me?”

An even longer moment of silence covered them up.

Then…

“Not now.” She shook her head. “But one day, I might.”

Siyeon hummed in satisfaction, before nudging her head even deeper into Minji’s elegant neck.

This answer was fine by her, after all.

Speaking about death, if one day she had to die…

Then dying in Minji’s arm would be the best way of death she could have ever dreamt of.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Twitter, in case you would like to follow me for updates, and fic ideas (and other interesting things if I could come up with LOL) https://twitter.com/dzung_10892
> 
> And my CC, in case you would like to ask me something there rather than here https://curiouscat.qa/dzung_10892


End file.
